House
by alexz1jude
Summary: Angel suggests playing a game of House with the rest of the flock. Max and Fang are married, Iggy's their teenage kid with the snide remarks, Nudge is the talkative preteen, Gazzy is just Gazzy, and Angel is the baby. Set 2 years before MR1.
1. Cover

House

Warning:

_By reading this_

_you are becoming a part_

_of our past._

_That's all I'm saying right now._

_Max_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Now pretend you see the format that's used in the Maximum Ride books. ff won't let me use the same formatting I used in word. **

**Now I'm only saying this once-**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum Ride and as much I as wish I did, I don't.**

**Prologue will be up in a few seconds.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is a story you don't really get very often.

You're the lucky winners of a story about our childhood. I'm talking about the one before Jeb had abandoned us to become a Whitecoat.

This story is just about a game of House Angel made us all play – minus Jeb 'cause he was sleeping at the time.

I was 12 years old when this game happened. If you don't know by now I'm only 98 human, along with the rest of my flock. Yes flock, the other 2 is avian DNA. And that also means we have wing. When I say the rest of my flock I mean Angel, the Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. The 6 of us were brought together by the School and we plan to keep it that way.

I mean sure the story has nothing to do with saving the world but that doesn't mean you should stop reading. Because you never know what might have happened then. So go onto the next chapter.

-Max.

Welcome to our past.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have up to chapter 4 written and they're pretty short chapters so I should post a few more chapters tonight. Review.**


	3. Chapter 1

**1**

Okay, so let's get right into the story, shall we?

"Max?" I turned around on the porch of our E shaped house to see a 4 year old Angel tugging on her blond curls.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"Can we all play a game?" she asked me giving me her Bambi eyes.

"Of course, baby. Why don't we go get the others?" A word to the wise: Don't look at Angel when she does those Bambi eyes. Everyone would give into her greatest demands. Even me, obviously.

I took Angel's hand and led her through our house.

"Where's Jeb?" I asked her, knowing she'd be able to read his mind if she wanted to.

"Sleeping," she answered. "He said to ask you when I asked him."

"Oh." Welcome Max of brilliant responses. Angel giggled a little but otherwise kept walking.

We went to go get Gazzy and Iggy first since they were almost always together. I knocked on the door to the room they volunteered to share when we first came here.

"Come in." I heard Gazzy say so I opened the door and walked in with Angel right behind me. I looked in the room to notice Gazzy and Iggy concentrating on a bomb or some sort.

"Hey guys." I said casually.

"Yes Max?" Iggy mumbled, still concentrating on the bomb in front of him.

"Only you could teach a 6 year old how to build a bomb." I said.

"Sure pick on the blind guy." he said and looked up slightly. I wasted and eye roll on him.

"Whatever. Meeting in the living room in 5." I said and was about to leave until I felt Angel pull on my hand.

"Why don't you get Fang and I get Nudge?" she suggested.

"Okay baby." We went our separate ways – me to the left and her to the right. Right as I was getting ready to turn down the hall I looked back to see Angel with a really evil smile on her face. It made me stop walking and turn around fully as I watched her walk into the room she shares with Nudge.

**(AN: And yes this next part I got from MR1)**

I was still staring when I felt the back of my neck prickle. I straightened up and spun around.

"Will you _quit_ that?" I said to the dark shadow that is Fang.

"Quit what?" he asked calmly. "Breathing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what." He always seemed to come out of the darkness, even when we were younger. He was still the best friend I could ever ask for.

"No, not really." he said and I felt myself roll my eyes again.

"Angel wants to play a game." I told him. "Meet in the living room in 5." I said before walking into my room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So tell me, did I mess it up? Tell me if there's any problems. Review.**


	4. Chapter 2

**2**

Angel knew she had an evil smile on her face.

She had known Fang was coming down the hall. Her mind said they were perfect for each other, only they didn't realize it. Yet.

"Nudge." she said walking into their room.

"Yes Angel?" she heard Nudge say through the pillow that was covering her face.

"Max said we could play a game."

"Oh really. When?" Nudge asked pulling her head from the pillow.

"Right now. We're meeting in the living room in 5 minutes."

"Okay. Let's go down then." Nudge got up and led the way to the living room with me following.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I was basically dead on my feet from not getting much sleep thanks to daylight savings time. So I want to know, is there anything in the books in Gazzy's POV? I want to do him for the next chapter and another one a little after it. Thanks. Review.**


	5. Chapter 3

**3**

When Iggy and Gazzy got into the living room Angel and Nudge were already there.

"So what's this game?" the Gasman asked his sister.

"You'll see when Max and Fang get down here." she answered as he sat down next to her and Iggy went to go sit down next to him.

It was a few minutes before they heard both Max and Fang coming into the room.

"Now will you tell us?" Gazzy asked again.

"Fine. We are playing the game of House."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know how short it is but I had to end it there. I promise the next chapter is longer. But tell me if chapter is at all confusing. Review.**


	6. Chapter 4

**4**

I could have been doing laundry, the stuff that Nudge didn't put away.

"Don't even think about it Max." Angel said.

"I wasn't." I think she was going to say more but she was cut off by Gazzy.

"What's that?" he had this really cute confused look on his face.

"It's when we each have a role and then we act like that person would act if we really were them. Like if Max was the mom and Angel was the baby, Max would take care of Angel. Ya know? I should so be the aunt. Then we'd really be related. But I suppose the only was I'm not really related to you is by blood. We'd still be best friends if I was your aunt though." And was what we like to call the Nudge Channel: all Nudge, all the time. You see, Nudge doesn't censor her words she we get that she's thinking.

"Um thanks Nudge." Angel paused. "Like Nudge said we act out roles that a normal family would do."

"How do we get these roles?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll give them out." Angel answered.

"Okay?" Gazzy asked, still a little confused.

"Well Gazzy, you can just act yourself." Angel started and Gazzy nodded his head. I guess she thought it would help him because he was still a little lost. She gave him one last glance before continuing, "Okay, I'll be the baby, like Nudge said. And Nudge can be the _very_ talkative preteen. See Nudge, better than being my aunt." she would have kept going she was cut off by Nudge's squealing.

"We're sisters! This is so, so, so, so awesome!" Nudge hugged Angel and then we waited for her to calm down a bit.

"Okay moving on." Angel said. "Iggy, you be a lazy teen. And say those things you normally do."

"Easily done." Iggy nodded and smiled.

"And Fang, you're the dad." Angel said and moved on to me when he didn't say anything. "And Max you're obviously the mom."

"Okay sweetie." I smiled. My role wasn't all that different. Except Iggy would never be treated like a teenager (go ahead and ask him why) and I didn't like Fang that way.

"Obviously, we're all one family." Angel said. "And things shouldn't be that different. So let the games begin."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I'm promising 3 more chapters right now. Or maybe 5, I haven't decided how much I want to give you guys tonight yet. Review.**


	7. Chapter 5

**5**

"So how do we start this?" the Gasman asked. This was so confusing, he thought. He's not that stupid it just made no sense to him.

"Well, let's try a normal Saturday night. I looked it up on the internet." Angel said proudly.

"Normal for us? What's different for us than sitting around doing stuff?" he asked.

"On a Saturday night the mommy and daddy go out for dinner and a movie. Or maybe that was Friday." he could have sworn Angel looked confused but then she continued, "Yeah, they go out and either hire someone to watch their kids or have a family member do it."

"If we're all in one room how are Max and Fang going to have their _date_?" he asked.

"They're going to stay in here while we go into a different room." Angel answered.

"Oh." the Gasman said and he could have sworn he saw his sister roll her eyes. Must have imagined it, he thought. No wait, she did it again! She spends way too much time with Max, Gazzy decided, as he followed Angel, Nudge, and Iggy into the kitchen where Iggy was supposed to be making us _dinner_ even though it was only 3 in the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 6

**6**

"So what movie are we watching?" Max asked.

"Moulin Rouge!" Angel yelled from the kitchen except she said it like moo-lin rouge – you know like that character in the X-Men movies.

"Okay." Max put it in the DVD player. It was kind of strange we had all this stuff. But I suppose it shouldn't be, we do have to get food somewhere too, don't we?

"Did she say food?" Max asked and Fang chuckled.

"She did." he confirmed for her.

"Just sit down and watch the movie. We'll bring you dinner!" Angel yelled.

Max and Fang sat down next to each other on the couch and waited for the movie to start.

"Cereal. Complements of Chef a la Iggy." Iggy came into the room and handed them a bowl each before leaving.

'_Oh, this is romantic._' Fang thought.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I apologize for my obsession with Moulin Rouge!...**


	9. Chapter 7

**7**

The movie wasn't all that bad. I mean, I really love action movies but romance movies aren't exactly my cup of tea.

Sometime during the movie my head ended up on Fang's shoulder but I was too absorbed in the movie to notice much else. One thing people probably wouldn't know is how into movies I get. Movies drown everything else out. But anyway, our position wasn't that unusual for us. Fang and I were actually pretty comfortable around each other.

The movie ended soon after but I was too comfy to move.

'_Date's almost over. Fang should walk you to your room._' Angel sent her thoughts into my head. '_And don't forget about the goodnight kiss._'

"What?" I almost screamed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll try and give you people reading the next 2 chapters if I get some reviews I suppose...**


	10. Chapter 8

**8**

Was she evil or what? It's not like they were confessing their love for each other, Angel thought.

'_Walk Max to her room and don't forget a goodnight kiss._' she sent Fang.

She wasn't even trying to get them together, she thought. After all she was only playing her game.


	11. Chapter 9

**9**

How the he-double hockey am I supposed to kiss my best friend? That's just weird, and awkward. '_Why Angel, why?_' I asked in my head.

'_It's just a game Max. Sheesh, it doesn't mean anything._' Angel said.

"Apparently I need to take you home." Fang said standing up and offering me his hand to help me up. I ignored the silent battle going on in my head and followed Fang until we got to my room.

"Well goodnight." I said and then had a flash of an idea. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then opened my door and walked in. I looked behind me before closing it and thought I saw disappointment flash through Fang's eyes but it was gone so quickly that I forgot about it.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was so hard not putting fax in but I'm trying to write about the past before the books and the way I see it Max has no clue she loves Fang and Fang loves her but he doesn't tell her. Anyway, I'll probably end it there for tonight and post more tomorrow. Review.**


	12. Chapter 10

**10**

Max always finds ways to get out of things, Angel thought. She thought about it even more and decided that they would get together in time. Who knew how long that would be though?

"And then he like totally left. And she was like crying and everything." Nudge said about some show she was watching late last night.

"Come on. The date's over." We walked back into the living room.

'_Come back in here._' Angel told Max and Fang through sending them thoughts.

They came back soon after.

"Now onto Sunday." Angel said once everyone had sat down.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I lied. This one is the last chapter for tonight. I'm not done writing the next chapter anyway, but let's just say I love Iggy's remark about Max and Fang. Review.**


	13. Chapter 11

**11**

"What happens on Sunday?" the Gasman asked, finally getting into the game.

"The family will get together and spend the day together." Angel answered.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's watch TV." she suggested.

Max, Fang, and Gazzy took the couch while Iggy and Nudge sat on the floor and Angel sat on Max's lap.

"Fang, put you're arm around Max and Max lean into him." Angel instructed and they did what she said.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Max asked.

"The Simpsons!" Gazzy shouted. Crickets.

"The Simpsons it is." Max put on a previously recorded episode of the Gasman's favorite show.

Everyone was quiet until the first commercial.

"Wait, don't fast forward." Angel said. "We talk during the commercials."

"I know Fang's enjoying that position." Iggy said referring to Max snuggling into Fang's chest. You didn't need to look at Iggy to know that Fang had kicked him in the back.

"Shut up boys. The show's back." Max said giving Iggy a kick too. Everyone listened to Max and shut up until the next commercial.

"Don't you guys just love The Simpsons?" the Gasman shouted, acting very hyper.

"So when's the baby due Max?" Iggy asked.

"What baby?" Max asked.

"The one you're having." Iggy said in a duh voice. "And don't lie to me. I may be blind but I certainly have ears. I mean my room is right next to Fang's, you could at least keep it down."

"Iggy?" Max asked innocently.

"Yes Max." Iggy asked cautiously.

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna kick your a-" Fang put his hand over her mouth.

"Language Max." he smirked.

Suddenly Fang pulled his hand away quickly and wiped it on his jeans.

"Why'd you lick my hand for?" he asked her.

"Why'd you put it over my mouth?" she retorted.

"Shh the show's back on." Angel made everyone quiet down.

The 'Sunday night' would have been over had it not been for Gazzy wanting to watch an episode of Family Guy, his second favorite show. The conversations had pretty much been the same during the other commercials.

It was sometime in the middle of Family Guy when Jeb came into the room. "Hey guys." he said and got shushed by the younger kids. He backed away into the kitchen with his hands up.

"It looks like we won't have time for any of the other days." Angel said sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie." Max said. "We can play again some other time."

But they never actually did play again. That is until after saving the world and after Max and Fang got married and had kids of their own.

"Dinner!" Jeb called from the kitchen shortly after Family Guy ended and we all raced into the kitchen to get first servings.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I originally planned on doing more of the days but I really want to write the sequel to The Famous Maximum Ride. And if you read that story, yes that means the sequel will be up tomorrow night. I might redo this chapter and keep writing after the sequel but I'm not making any promises. Review and thanks for reading.**

**--Sarah**


End file.
